Sailor Moon en Facebook
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: que pasaria, si los personajes de Sailor Moon tubieran facebook? averiguenlo aqui XDDD!


_**Hola mortales! XDDDD sorry es que últimamente tengo unos aires de diva ^^UUU discúlpenme XDDDD bueno chicos…. Elimine el fic de Sailor Death Moon por razones personales pero aki les traigo este fic que se que los pondrá a morirse de la risa…. Ya hise la prueba ;) y bueno espero les guste esta idea y se agarren del asiento porque se van a partir de la risa por este fic XDDDDd **_

_**Diclamer: (es la primera vez que uso esa cosa :DDD!) los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi (alabada seas amada y aclamda diosa *o*!) :3! Y la idea es originalmente de "Funny-chan 88" una gran amiga y escritora del fandom de Soul Eater… pero algunas cosas del fic son netamente de mi alocada imaginación ^^! Espero les guste :D!**_

Estaban las Sailors Scouts teniendo una fuerte batalla contra el cuarteto del Amazonas cuando de la nada la aguerrida Sailor Moon saca una cámara fotográfica.

- ¿Oigan esperen unos minutos si? – dijo la guerrera de la luna mientras veía como todas las chicas se quedaban quietas y la miraban extrañada.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sailor Moon? – pregunto una gata negra mientras se acercaba a las chicas con sigilo.

- ¡Hay vamos a tomarnos una foto para subirlas al Facebook! – dijo la guerrera de la luna súper emocionada.

- … ¡SIIIIIIII! – dijeron las demás chicas y se abrazaron mientras Sailor Moon comenzaba a tomarles fotos haciendo que cierta gata se quedara con la boca abierta.

"**¡SAILOR MOON EN FACEBOOK!"**

**Serena Tsukino ha subido 16 fotos nuevas al albun "batallitas con los enemigos :D"**

**A 10 personas les gusta esto.**

**Rei Hino **me gusto las fotos que nos tomamos con el cadáver de Beryl ^^!

**A dos personas les gusta esto.**

**Reina Beryl** ¬¬* donde estará la opción NO ME GUSTA!

**A cuatro villanos les gusta esto.**

**Serena Tsukino** Wata Faak? Como hicieron para poner lo de los villanos O_o?

**Reina Beryl** es que estamos conspirando para apoderarnos del mundo! Y primero lo haremos con el Facebook MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!

**A dos villanos les gusta esto.**

**Serena Tsukino** D: nooooo! Metete con el Twitter si quieres pero con mi Facebook noooo!

**Mina Aino** esto me recuerda a la canción "no te metas en mi Facebook, no lo hagas por favor" (8)

**A 6 humanos y 3 villanos les gusta esto.**

**Serena Tsukino** ¬¬* ok ya se pasan

xoxox

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino tiene una relación con Helios Pegaso.**

**A 7 personas les gusta esto.**

**Rei Hino** esooooooooo pues! Felicidades a la parejita!

**A 2 personas les gusta esto**.

**Lita Kino** jajajajaja bien escondidito que se lo tenían nooooo? Pero igual muchas felicidades chicos ^^!

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino** ¬/¬ por algo no quería publicarlo en el Facebook porque sabia que todos me iban a molestar!

**Helios Pegaso** tranquila Rini ^/^ lo que importa es que ya no ocultaremos mas nuestros sentimientos…

A 18 personas les gusta esto.

**Serena Tsukino** vallaaaaaa! Y tu molestándome a mi porque estabas de mal tercio cuando saliamos tu, MI Darien y yo -.-* que mala prima/hija eres…

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino** bueno tan poco debía ser tan tonta como para dejarlos tranquilos 7_7!

**Darien Chiba** … mas te vale que sepas volar "pegaso" porque en donde te vea…

**A 4 personas les gusta esto.**

**Helios Pegaso** X_X oye Rini mejor cancelamos la cita de hoy… es que acabo de ver un ferrari rojo cerca de donde estoy… si me disculpan regreso en dos horas…

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino** ¬¬* gracias Darien…

Xoxox

**Diamante Blackmoon a atacado "Tokio de Cristal" por medio de Social Empire.**

**Diamante Blackmoon** Jajaja se los dije! Tokio de Cristal seria mio! Muajajaja

**A 7 villanos les gusta esto.**

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino** -¬-¬ gracias por destruir mi imperio Diamante….

**Diamante Blackmoon** jajajaja aunque tus aldeanos pidieron clemencia y tus guerreros hicieron lo posible para defender tu reino lo pisoteé y pulverice con furia, escuchando sus alaridos de dolor y suplicas para que no los matara! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Allí tienes tu imperio en ruinas conejo!

**Amy Mizuno** ._. ok te pasas de friki… solo es un juego…

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino** TTTT^TTTT mi reino… tenia flores rosadas alrededor! Te odio diamante!

**Diamante Blackmoon** SUFRE CONEJO! SUFREEEEEE!

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino** ok no… -.-* y mas te valeh estes pilas xq ya comenzara mi venganza.

**Diamante Blackmoon** ._. A que te refieres?

**Darien Chiba a atacado** **"El Reino de la Luna Negra" por medio de Social Empire**.

**Diamante Blackmoon** D: NOOOOOOOOOOO! MIIIII REINOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Serena "Rini" Tsukino** VENGANZAAAAAAAAAAA! :D!

**Diamante Blackmoon** TTTTTT^TTTTTT maldito terrícola…. Porque? Tenia un lindo castillito U_U

**Darien Chiba** ^^UUU lo siento no me gusta atacar a nadie… fue Rini la que se metió en mi Facebook y ataco tu imperio…

**Serena "Rini Tsukino** jajajaja aunque tus aldeanos pidieron clemencia y tus guerreros hicieron lo posible para defender tu reino lo pisoteé y pulverice con furia, escuchando sus alaridos de dolor y suplicas para que no los matara! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Allí tienes tu imperio en ruinas DIAMANTE!

**Diamante Blackmoon** -¬-¬ muy gracioso conejo…

Xoxox

**Amy Mizuno a usado la aplicación de retos Facebook "si mas de 10 personas le das me gusta pondrás el nombre del/la chic de que te gusta"**

**A 28 personas le gusta esto.**

**Mina Aino **TIENES MAS DE 20 ME GUSTA ASI QUE TERMINA DE DECIR QUIEN TE GUSTA!

**Amy Mizuno **¿acaso es posible que un simple reto acumulo más "me gusta" que mis estados de frases célebres de grandes hombres que ayudaron al progreso intelectual de la humanidad? Que decepción. 

**Rei Hino **es que esta mucho mas emocionante saber quien te gusta amiga, nos tienes en una intriga rarísima.

**Amy Mizuno** ¿creen que diré mis intimidades por voz popoli en Facebook?

**Mina Aino** no lo haces te juro que romperé cada libro que vea en tus manos! ¬w¬

**Amy Mizuno** ¿no serias capaz o si? O_O

**Rei Hino** no la as visto en acción… salva tu vida… bueno la de tus libros.

**Amy Mizuno** ¿¡pero como se les ocurre que dire eso aca!

**Lita Kino** mejor habla amiga ^^UU

**Taiki Kou** cierto, yo fui uno de los que le dio me gusta Amy.

**Richard Urawa** yo también le di me gusta, vamos Amy dinos quien te gusta.

**Mina Aino** ... ok… O_O

**Rei Hino** creo que alguien apagara su compu cuando lea esto -w-

**Serena Tsukino** pero por dios esto parece de mentira! D:

**Lita Kino** jajajaja creo que Amy ya no responderá esta publicación XDDD

**A 3 personas les gusta esto.**

**Amy Mizuno** no responderé por el simple hecho de que es algo balurdo y absurdo que deba hablar de mi intimidad en el face para que todos se enteren, asi que déjenme en paz y gracias por los me gusta!

**A 7 villanos les gusta esto.**

**Esmeralda Blackmoon** tienes actitud para ser una villana… pasate al lado oscuro, tenemos galletas ^^

**Serena Tsukino** DONDE FIRMOOOOOOO! *O*

**A 2 villanos les gusta esto.**

**Rei Hino** POR DIOS PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN IDIOTA! IRE A TU CASA SOLO PARA GOLPEARTE SERENA TONTA!

**A 7 personas y 11 villanos les gusta esto.**

_**Listo jeejjeje! Espero que les aya gustado XDDD, este fic será algo corto xq solo serán mini cosas que ocurrirán XDDD pero igual espero les guste y se rian mucho ajajjaja…. **_

_**Se les quiere… Nesha Stela Moon**_

_**Posdata: no te metas en mi Facebook! No lo hags por favor!**_


End file.
